1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates in general to lighting, and more particularly, to a work light assembly that can be utilized in a cordless fashion.
2. Background Art
The use of work lights is known in the art. Many different work lights are presented. Drawbacks are known from these different work lights. For example, some such lights provide poor illumination. Others generate an abundance of heat and are difficult to operate. Still others require a cord and an outlet thereby limiting their usability in many different circumstances.
Therefore, there is a need for a cordless work light assembly that overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art.